


Marry me

by shenqingqiu129



Category: my hero accaedia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	Marry me

绿谷出久觉得爆豪胜己有些不对劲。  
最近爆豪胜己总是有意无意躲着他，在绿谷出久和他搭话的时候爱理不理，就连脾气都很少发了。  
自从他俩毕业以来，就互相公开了双方的关系，开始如火如荼地谈起了恋爱，双方都暗恋了对方许久，碍于情面不好意思说出口，却又想要完全的占有。  
绿谷出久还记得当天表白的情景。  
【那是人间三月天，天空中的白云在缓缓飘动，时不时有飞鸟从头顶掠过，学校里还有学生在边走边谈笑，毕业典礼刚过，他们还穿着校服，绿谷出久站在学校的那棵樱树下，等着他心里的那个人走向自己。  
巨大的樱树上缀满了娇嫩的花朵，抬头一看就是花海，风吹过的时候有樱花飘落，绿谷出久站在充满了少女恋爱气氛的粉色樱花雨中，看着爆豪胜己一步步走来。  
爆豪胜己的耳根有点红，他还是像往常一样，校服的第一颗扣子没有扣，露出脖子下的锁骨。他手插在裤兜里，脸上尽是别扭与不耐烦，大步走到绿谷出久面前。  
“喂，废久，”  
爆豪胜己说着，就粗暴地扯下了校服上的第二颗扣子，强行塞到绿谷出久的手里。  
“给老子收着，不收也得收。”  
绿谷出久满脸通红，正准备开口说些什么，有樱花落在了他的头发上，爆豪胜己难得温柔地将那朵樱花掂了下来，放进自己手心里。  
他有些别扭地问：“废久，”  
“和老子交往。”  
说完，还生怕绿谷出久拒绝似的，又摆上一副凶狠的表情：“你拒绝老子试试？”  
绿谷出久就笑了起来，他的脸还是红红的，却又带着期冀的惊喜，他握紧了手里的那枚纽扣，然后小声说：“好。”  
“你说什么？老子没听清！”爆豪胜己挑衅似的问他。  
绿谷出久憋红了脸，才大声喊道：“好！！”  
然后他闭上眼睛，身体因过分激动而微微颤抖着，他豁出去似的将身子往前倾，吻住了爆豪胜己。  
—————一个青涩徘徊的初吻。  
爆豪胜己的耳根迅速升温，他很快就反应过来，死死摁住了绿谷出久的脑袋，让这个吻保持了十分钟。  
其实只是嘴唇贴嘴唇，但他们已经像发展了更深一步似的面红耳赤，心脏加速跳动，双方都听得到对方的心跳。  
砰。砰。是恋人无声的告白。】  
交往后，爆豪胜己就给绿谷出久打上了属于他一个人的标签，就像是野兽占有者自己的地盘，别人多靠近一步他就会露出自己的獠牙。  
而最近爆豪胜己实在是太不正常了，平时回家第一件事就是抱着绿谷出久啃脖子，而现在他一回家除了做饭，就是直接躺到床上去睡觉了，还扬言曰：“老子出任务太累了，别来烦老子。”  
说起做饭，爆豪胜己也很不正常，明明平时虽然一副骂骂咧咧，很不耐烦做饭的样子，但还是会很用心地做好每一样菜，连炸猪排饭都做的额外香。  
而最近爆豪胜己做菜明显非常不用心，不是盐给少了就是把菜烧糊了，这程度简直像是绿谷出久亲自下厨才能做出来的事。  
实在是，太不正常了。  
绿谷出久思考良久，才得出这个结论。  
他是不是外边有人了？？绿谷出久恐慌地想，此刻他如同一个心心念念着丈夫早日归来的人已婚少妇，又期待又害怕被抛弃。  
嗯？？已婚？？  
绿谷出久才想起来，他和爆豪胜己现在还是同居的关系，他多次提出想结婚的时候，爆豪胜己都一脸不耐烦与心虚地转移话题。  
难不成小胜真的不要自己了吗....绿谷出久越想越委屈，泪腺发达的他差点就哭出声来，于是他决定自己去探求事实。  
于是在一天清晨，爆豪胜己早早地起床后就准备去事务所，绿谷出久就悄咪咪地把头从被子里伸出来，快速穿好衣服，然后跟在爆豪胜己身后。  
没错，绿谷出久想到的方法就是跟踪。  
然后看绿谷出久眼睁睁地看着爆豪胜己走进了一家花店。  
小胜去花店干什么？绿谷出久百思不得其解。  
但很快，他心中的疑问就得到了答案。  
绿谷出久缩着身子，躲在一盆巨大的植物后面，探出半个头来盯着爆豪胜己。爆豪胜己正在和花店的老板说着什么。  
“....99朵玫瑰，对，包装要好看，下午我会来这取。...”  
绿谷出久就听到了这些内容。  
仿佛被一道闪电劈中了，绿谷出久僵在原地。  
原来小胜真的有别的喜欢的人了啊。  
都已经想到要送玫瑰给对方了。  
小胜和自己在一起那么久，都没有送花给自己，现在他竟然送花给别人...  
绿谷出久越想越委屈，眼泪就那样啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来，他就站在原地，看着爆豪胜己走出花店，然后一个人用手抹着眼泪，直到花店的老板发现他，他也没什么反应。  
绿谷出久如同一具行尸走肉般回了家，果不其然，在快接近午饭的时候他接到了爆豪胜己的电话，对方平淡的在电话里说自己中午不回去吃了，绿谷出久木纳地应了几声，就挂断了电话。  
他生平以来第二次觉得如此难过，上一次这么难过的时候还是在他被告知“没有个性，不可能成为英雄”，然后绿谷引子抱着他不停说“对不起”的时候，而这一次撕心裂肺的痛是来自于爆豪胜己。  
中午的时候绿谷出久点了外卖，叫的是猪排饭，这本来是他最喜欢吃的东西，但他吃午饭的时候味同嚼蜡，连猪排饭是什么味道的都出不出来，只觉得没有爆豪胜己做的好吃。  
下午出任务的时候他也浑浑噩噩，导致和敌人战斗的时间大幅度延长，一直到黄昏时刻才结束战斗，因为战斗分心，他身上好几处都挂了彩，战斗服也破破烂烂的，绿谷出久满脸是灰，还有几处地方是血痕，但他只想着这副狼狈样子不能被爆豪胜己看见。  
被小胜看见的话，会让他担心吧。  
绿谷出久心想。  
已经是黄昏时刻了，绿谷出久一个人在原地站了很久，直到记者们都走了，他才慢慢蹲坐下来，泪水糊了满脸。  
“喂，废久。”  
绿谷出久听见有人在喊他，但他并没有抬起头来，而是固执的认为自己出现了幻觉，因为在他的认知里，此刻爆豪胜己应该抱着花和那个女孩子一起坐在餐厅里，谈情说爱。  
而不是站在这个地方看着狼狈不堪的绿谷出久。  
紧接着，绿谷出久感觉自己被一个人拉起来了，那个人力气很大，把他拽起来的时候用的是一只手，于是绿谷出久慢慢抬起了头。  
映入眼帘的是一个金色头发的男人，他脸上是隐藏的笑意与装出来的凶狠不耐烦，绿谷出久的眼睛却被他另一只手里的东西给定住了。  
那是一束玫瑰花，娇艳的花朵被包裹在静止的花束中，艳丽的红色上还有些许露水，在残阳的光下衬托得熠熠生辉。  
九十九朵玫瑰的中间还有一个暗红色的丝绒小盒子，忍不住让人去遐想里面是什么。  
但绿谷出久一瞬间就有了答案。  
爆豪胜己将绿谷出久拉起来后，就强行把那一大束玫瑰花塞进了绿谷出久的怀里，然后将那个丝绒盒子拿了出来，紧紧握在手心里。  
宛如表白的那个三月天，他将自己校服上的第二枚纽扣塞进对方手，再将对方头上的那片樱花握进手心一般。  
绿谷出久借着残阳的余光，看见爆豪胜己的耳根在发红。  
“给老子站好了，然后，收下这束花。”  
爆豪胜己突然单膝下跪，他拉住了绿谷出久的右手，看清楚了那只手上原有的累累伤痕，然后他打开了盒子。  
里面赫然是一枚戒指。  
绿谷出久呆住了，所有关于爆豪胜己近日的异常举动都有了答案。  
残阳如血，天色渐渐模糊，有暗红色的光洒在爆豪胜己的脸上，爆豪胜己抬起头直直地望着绿谷出久，使绿谷出久可以更好地看清他脸上的表情。  
绿谷出久满脸通红，仿佛下一秒就能掉出眼泪来。  
爆豪胜己突然直接用嘴扯下了绿谷出久的战斗手套，贴住了绿谷出久右手的手心。  
他舔吻了绿谷出久的手心。  
然后将盒子里的戒指不容分说地套在了绿谷出久的手指上。  
爆豪胜己的声音低沉又沙哑，带着不容拒绝的占有欲。  
他说：“Marry me。”  
“私と結婚。”


End file.
